This invention relates generally to a rapid leak detection apparatus and method for underground fluid pipe systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the rapid detection and location of leaks from underground fluid transfer pipes.
To date there are no known testing procedures for accurately detecting and locating leaks in underground fluid transfer pipes. The present invention provides a tracer leak detection method which relies upon the addition of a highly volatile liquid chemical to the fuel. When a leak occurs in the underground fluid transfer pipes, the fluid contained within the pipes leaks into the surrounding soil. The tracer escapes from the fuel by vaporization and disperses into the surrounding soil by molecular diffusion.
Detection of leaks in fluid transfer pipes by standard means is labor intensive and insensitive. Typically, a leak is discovered after dead vegetation is noticed in the area of the pipe or a pressure test of the pipe is conducted. After the leak is detected, the fluid transfer pipes are then exposed and repaired or replaced. This procedure, however, necessitates that the fluid transfer pipe system be taken out of service for an extended period of time until the leak is localized and repaired.